Kyuubi Monogatari
by Uzumaki Oriana-chan
Summary: -"Naruto"... El zorro alzó su cabecita sorprendido y confundido ante la repentina palabra que soltó su dueño. -De ahora en adelante tu nombre será "Naruto". (Narusasu, Semi AU)
Esta es una adaptación de un Doujinshi que adoro y que seguramente ya muchos conocen, me pareció una historia hermosa y quise plasmarla en papel, agregándole muchas más cosas adicionales a la historia, no pude evitar alargarla, su trama es algo compleja pero su autor siempre supo mantenerla de forma sencilla, los dibujos eran cautivadores, debo advertir que cambié algunas cosas del Doujinshi para agregarle otras, espero no les desagraden los cambios a aquellos a los que le gusta la historia original.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertecen exclusivamente al torturador oficial de fujoshis en el mundo, Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** Groserías, lemon, exceso de romanticismo, faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, algo de sangre, YAOI (hombrexhombre) Semi AU. Esta es una historia NARUSASU, para aquellos que estén encasillados aún en una sola posición, sugiero que se abstengan de leer si no lo toleran. No habrá Sasuke afeminado ni nada que se le parezca.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las frases entre "" pertecen a los pensamientos de los personajes, los Guiones dan inicio a los diálogos y las frases o palabras en cursiva se trata de cosas que quiero resaltar en la historia.

* * *

KYUUBI MONOGATARI

(La historia del Zorro de las Nueve Colas)

Una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad no debería ser subestimada, nunca valoró como debía los beneficios de un propósito nulo y tranquilo. Podría sonar solitario, pero el Zorro de las Nueve Colas aprendió de mala forma que una vida solitaria era mucho mejor que tener una vida que ni siquiera te perteneciera a ti mismo.

Todo sucedió cuando estaba muy cercano a la felicidad sin saber que la tenía, comía cuando tenía hambre, dormía cuando tenía sueño, y ¿por qué no decirlo?, iba al baño cuando quería ir. Fué entonces cuando llegó aquél hombre, pensó que tal vez ya no estaría solo, sintió esa opresión en su pecho de zorro que le decía que siempre había querido tener compañía y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, una interesante revelación.

Comenzó a vivir con ese sujeto, fue amable con el, de una retorcida manera, con una sonrisa que escondía muchos secretos y con esos extraños ojos que lo hacían perderse a sí mismo...pero no de una buena forma.

Se sumergía en ellos, en la profundidad roja casi llegando al vinotinto, en los ángulos negros y cruces raros, y cuando despertaba, cuando volvía su razón, era testigo de la frialdad que calaba los huesos en un lugar lleno de muerte, partes desmembradas de lo que en un pasado cercano fueron humanos, sangre seca que había dejado rígido su hermoso pelaje naranja, el sabor metalizado en su paladar, sus garras astilladas y llenas de sustancias que prefería no identificar.

Solo después de varios de estos sucesos, fue que pensó "Es mejor que me aparte de esos ojos".

Entonces una noche, huyó.

Pensó que tal vez la soledad era incluso mejor que la perdida de su albedrío y su razón. Pero aunque ya no estuviera ligado a aquellos ojos, en las noches mas frías sus pesadillas eran tan reales que al despertar estaba tan desorientado que lloraba con casi inaudibles sonidos, revisaba sus garras, y seguían siendo tan lustrosas y mortíferas como siempre, su pelaje seguía siendo suave y brillante y en su boca solo permanecía el sabor pastoso de una noche de profundas pesadillas. Pero las almas de cada vida que arrebató cuando su conciencia estaba perdida pesaban sobre su mullido pelaje como kilos de plomo.

La confianza y la fé en los humanos desapareció de su alma sin dejar ni un rastro, la perdida de su inocencia fue el precio por aquellos años de ignorancia.

 _Pero un ser solo debe considerarse perdido cuando ya no haya en su alma ni un soplo de esperanza._

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Un día extrañamente soleado para la estación invernal en la que se encontraba, mientras se acurrucaba y retorcía en su propio pelaje buscando calor, detrás de unos cuantos arbustos escuchó un sonido.

Su naturaleza curiosa era algo con lo que nunca podría luchar. Se levantó y sacudió un poco, pasando a través de las plantas congeladas, sus grandes orejas escuchaban atentas.

Y para su sorpresa, se encontró de nuevo con un hombre con esos ojos, sin posibilidad de ocultarse, pues su nada precavida salida lo había dejado en una clara posición de desventaja justo al frente de aquél tipo, que lo inspeccionaba con aire despreocupado.

Kyuubi solo podía pensar una cosa mientras su pelaje se erizaba y giraba en remolinos al mismo tiempo, ligando su miedo y su frío en una vorágine de recuerdos..."¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?"

El sujeto tenía el mismo cabello negro y piel nívea que el otro hombre, Kyuubi podía saber por su olor que era mucho mas joven también. Sus ojos aunque despreocupados eran fríos.

"Me obligará a hacer cosas horribles otra vez"...

-Así que tu eres el Zorro de las Nueve Colas...-dijo con un susurro grave.

Y fue entonces cuando aquellos ojos rojos que tanto temía fueron perdiendo frialdad y adquiriendo algo de calidez, tornándose ridículamente negros y profundos.

"Es un poco diferente al otro sujeto..."

Su mano nívea salió de entre los pliegues del rústico abrigo negro para acercarse a su aún erizado pelaje, sin embargo la parálisis de su cuerpo peludo fue desapareciendo ante la inesperada y breve caricia. Bajó la mirada azul con algo de vergüenza, sintiéndose extrañamente intimidado ante alguna clase de belleza superior, un alma obscura y solitaria que había sido capaz de recuperar su brillo.

"Me pregunto por qué... "

Sintió la negra mirada sobre él, y regresó de nuevo sus vivos ojos al joven, que ya giraba de regreso para emprender su camino, Kyuubi se sintió decepcionado.

-¿No vienes?...¿Conmigo?

Su pequeño rostro lleno de renovadas ilusiones se alzó con algo más que alegría. Sus nueve colas se estiraron y agitaron, ya casi sin sentir el frío.

Pues el sol se había levantado aún mas allá de las grises nubes, mientras el zorro de nueve colas iba corriendo detrás el joven.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Un día mientras acompañaba al joven a cortar leña para su amplia cabaña, que fue lo que descubrió que hacía cuando iba al bosque, su anterior hogar, le volvió a hablar.

-"Kyuubi"...me parece que ese nombre tiene un significado de odio.

Su voz desinteresada captó toda su atención, y a través de aquellas palabras comprendió que aquél joven sabía a la perfección todas las atrocidades que había cometido en su pasado, pues antes, en tiempos mejores, su nombre era considerado algo místico y casi de cuento infantil, los humanos pensaban que él sería capaz de concederle muchas cosas a aquél que lo descubriera vagando por el bosque, su historia siempre había atraído su atención, pues siempre se pregunto si sería verdad que podría conceder aquellas cosas de las que hablaban.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando al perder su razón por esos ojos se cometieron todas esas masacres. Ahora su nombre dejaba un legado de sangre y odio por donde pasara. Las trampas en el bosque no se hacían esperar y los humanos armados tampoco.

Un aura de tristeza casi palpable a su alrededor no pasó desapercibida ante el azabache que continuaba recogiendo leña.

-"Naruto"

El zorro alzó su cabecita sorprendido y confundido ante la repentina palabra que soltó su dueño.

-De ahora en adelante tu nombre será "Naruto".

Sus colas comenzaron a sacudirse con frenesí y sus ojos azules brillaron imposiblemente.

Fue así, como el Zorro de las Nueve Colas recibió su verdadero primer nombre.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

 _Sasuke_.

Ese era el nombre del joven que lo había salvado de la soledad sin pedir nada a cambio. Lo descubrió un día cuando a la cabaña del azabache llegó una inesperada visita de cabellos plateados y rostro cubierto. Naruto pensó que ese nombre era totalmente adecuado, y aunque no pudiera decirlo, rápidamente se sintió atenazado por un fuerte impulso de soltar pequeños aullidos y gruñidos para probar a su lengua.

Pero con esto solo consiguió que Sasuke pensara que no se llevaba bien con el tipo de cabellos plateados llamado Kakashi.

Poco tiempo había pasado desde que Sasuke y Naruto se conocieran, pero el pequeño zorro se acostumbró rápidamente al serio joven azabache.

Peleaban con mucha frecuencia, pues Naruto nunca había sido tratado como mascota, nunca había sido cuidado ni alimentado por nadie, siempre fue totalmente independiente, nunca conoció a sus padres.

Pero Sasuke nunca había comenzado ninguna batalla sin terminarla, y mucho menos sin ganarla, así que se propuso domesticar al zorro, dándose cuenta rápidamente que lo máximo que podría conseguir era una muy pobre colaboración.

Aunque Naruto creyera que era muy discreto debido a su incapacidad para comunicarse, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke rápidamente fue capaz de leer en él cosas de las que ni el mismo se daba cuenta.

Pequeños movimientos de sus colas, sus orejas, arrugar su pequeño hocico o gruñir quedamente, eran las pautas de las cuales el joven de cabellos ébanos se guiaba.

Y fue así como se dieron cuenta de que aunque peleaban muy frecuentemente, se reconciliaban con la misma facilidad. Naruto era capaz de olvidar absolutamente cualquier ofensa de Sasuke y este era capaz de olvidar cualquier herida superficial causada por las zarpas de su pequeña mascota.

Un cosa de la que Naruto no se dio cuenta hasta que el pelinegro lo mencionó, es que su pelaje lucía enredado y poco lustroso comparado con el pasado, el zorro admitió su descuido reconociéndose a si mismo que se había abandonado tanto a las pesadillas que ni siquiera notó cuando estás se detuvieron para dar paso a preocupaciones mas mundanas y de nuevo importantes a sus ojos azules.

Sasuke comenzó a cuidar de su alimentación y su pelaje con extremo cuidado, pues sabía que Naruto era un zorro puro, de sangre especial, no podía mantenerse con cualquier cosa. Y Sasuke sabiéndose un ser muy orgulloso y un completo genio, no se pudo permitir el tener una mascota en tan mal estado.

Con éste pensamiento comenzó el ritual que dio paso a muchas cosas en un no muy lejano futuro.

Sasuke se dedicó más que todo a su pelaje en cuerpo y alma, lo bañaba con frecuencia(1) y cada uno o dos días cepillaba su pelaje con devoción, alabándolo, pues rápidamente su pequeño cuerpo de zorro pasó de descuidado a hermoso, exudaba elegancia por cada uno de sus pelos y aunque fuera revoltoso por naturaleza, cuando estaba con Sasuke y este decía algún cumplido sobre su pelaje, se llenaba de orgullo y agradecimiento, sintiendo cada vez mas cálido su corazón y casi dejando olvidado con cada cepillado del peine cada fragmento oscuro de su pasado.

Cerraba sus azules ojos y se dejaba a merced de su nuevo dueño.

Sasuke siempre lo llevaba en cada una de sus excursiones, no era más que un ninja retirado, pero entrenaba con frecuencia para no oxidarse con el tiempo. Naruto lo ayudaba a cazar y a entrenar, hacía alarde de algunos de sus poderes sobrenaturales cada vez que podía.

Y cuando Sasuke se encontraba en el piso acabado por el cansancio y sin poder seguir el ritmo del rápido zorro, Naruto acercaba su suave hocico a su blanca mano en un gesto preocupado, levantaba sus dedos y recorría el suave pelaje naranja desde la nariz hasta las grandes y agudas orejas, en una caricia reverente y cariñosa al mismo tiempo.

 _Ahí era cuando Naruto pensaba que adoraba a Sasuke, adoraba muchísimo a Sasuke y realmente era muy feliz._

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Un día, el pequeño zorro adolescente se dio cuenta de que una vez más las cosas no podrían ser tan fáciles para él.

El estrepitoso sonido del vaso de vidrio fue solo la punta del iceberg, Naruto llevando ya demasiado tiempo conviviendo con Sasuke era capaz de poner su mano en el fuego para afirmar que el joven de cabellos ébanos tenía una agilidad y rapidez tan innatas que era imposible que dejara caer un vaso.

Dejó su arduo trabajo de comer todo lo que había en su plato-entiéndase, es sarcasmo- y corrió silencioso hasta la cocina pensando que tal vez habría algún intruso en la morada.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un desorientado e irritado moreno que intentaba recoger los pedazos de vidrio del suelo.

-Tsk, tsk...-Sasuke se cortó levemente con una de las pequeñas astillas de vidrio.

Naruto se acercó despacio a su dueño, y con un gesto nada propio de él, lamió con cuidado el corte en su dedo, sorprendiendo un poco al azabache, para dar paso a una leve sonrisa.

El pequeño zorro lo había notado, que los ojos de Sasuke estaban perdiendo su capacidad para ver y solo con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que la impotencia era una emoción muy dolorosa e indescriptible.

A Naruto no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer por él, pero cada vez que podía se esforzaba por ser menos una carga y mas un apoyo para Sasuke.

Nunca se apartaba de su lado, ni siquiera a la hora de comer o de bañarse, se convirtió en su sombra y en su luz, el azabache tenía grandes capacidades, su sentido del olfato y el oído no debía subestimarse, sin embargo había cosas para las que debía admitir la ayuda de su peludo amigo.

Sin embargo, Naruto sentía que cada vez más y más, algo lo alejaba de su adorado Sasuke, pues ahora no solo no podía comunicarse con él como los otros humanos, sino que el zabache tampoco podría verlo.

¿Acaso podría haber mayor tristeza?

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Un día mientras Sasuke cepillaba su hermoso pelaje Naruto sintió finalmente que algo se rompía dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Tienes un pelaje muy bonito...Naruto- dijo el moreno con voz tranquila.

Pero mientras esas palabras deberían haber llenado de felicidad a Naruto como siempre lo hacían, lo llenaron de una pena tan profunda, que sintió como esta escapaba por los bordes de sus ojos.

Esa noche, mientras observaba el rostro dormido de Sasuke, tan tranquilo y extrañamente indefenso, sintió como cada vez, más y más, sentía que era alejado de su adorado Sasuke.

Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, por donde se colaban lo rayos de la enorme luna llena que iluminaba su pequeño rostro bañado en lagrimas.

Si ya no había remedio, por lo menos deseaba decirle a Sasuke lo mucho que lo adoraba.

"Gracias", "Te quiero", ser capaz de decir esas palabras, de abrazarlo, pero todo eso era imposible con el cuerpo que tenía.

Bajó su peluda cabecita con gesto deprimido, la suave respiración de Sasuke lo calmaba en cierta medida.

De repente, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, ligado a su instinto animal y a sus poderes sobrenaturales, sintió algo extraño en su corazón, y alzó su rostro con algo de sorpresa, observando la luna mientras esta parecía crecer y crecer e iluminarlo todo a su paso, cegándolo en el proceso.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, perdiendo repentinamente el equilibrio.

Pues en ese instante, algo pasó.

Sintió mucho vértigo y al llevar sus peludas patas a sus ojos para calmarse, ante sus ojos, ya no tenía patas.

 _Tenía manos._

Jadeó sorprendido, casi cayendo sobre su espalda por la impresión, justo a su lado, había un gran espejo cuerpo entero, donde un joven de aproximadamente la estatura de Sasuke le devolvía la mirada.

De alguna forma, se reconoció a sí mismo ahí.

-Woah...!- soltó su garganta cuando abrió los labios expresando su sorpresa.

Se cubrió con rapidez su boca, anonadado.

Aquellos ojos azules eran un poco más humanos que los que poseía antes, se sintió vergonzosamente descubierto al no ver su hermoso pelaje cubriendo como siempre su piel, ahora solo poseía una mata de lustroso cabello rubio en su cabeza, desordenado y un poco demasiado largo para pertenecer a un varón.

Destapó su boca con cautela procurando que no se escapara ningún sonido de ella y subió su mano tomando la punta de una peluda oreja anaranjada saliendo de uno de los lados de su cabeza.

Luego regresó su vista a sus nuevas manos con ese color de piel tostadito que permanecía en aquél cuerpo, mientras la mueca de perplejidad iba transformándose a una expresión tan repleta de ilusiones y expectativas que si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento, probablemente caería fulminado por el repentino golpe del enamoramiento.

Para explicarlo mejor, la luna había concedido su deseo.

-¿Naruto?... ¿qué pasa?-escuchó la grave voz a su espalda.

Giró sobresaltado, mientras Sasuke se aproximaba a él. Intentó hablar, pero se vio irremediablemente interrumpido.

La mano de Sasuke sobre su cabeza lo devolvió a la extraña realidad.

-¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó suavemente, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, su voz ligeramente ronca debido a su anterior estado de reposo.

En ese momento Naruto supo que debía reprimirse, aunque ahora pudiera abrazarlo, aquello podría asustarlo.

Pero lo que Naruto no se esperaba era que inmediatamente Sasuke notara algo extraño. Se agachó hasta estar a su altura arrodillado sobre el tatami, fijo sus negros aunque opacos ojos en él, intentando infructuosamente ver algo, el joven rubio se sobresaltó, porque de repente las fuertes manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrer todo su rostro, palpando y gravando en su memoria las nuevas y desconocidas facciones humanas.

-¿Tu no eres Naruto? ¿Quién eres?-preguntó con rostro extrañado.

Pero Naruto no lo dejó continuar, se abalanzó sobre un sorprendido Sasuke, sin percatarse de lo extraño que era el hecho de que el joven pelinegro no lo hubiera atacado al ser un extraño.

Sasuke sentía esa presencia como algo conocido, no sabía por qué, pero sabia que se encontraba a salvo encerrado en aquellos brazos cariñosos que intentaban asfixiarlo.

El azabache inclinó su rostro curioso, reconociendo en el cuello del extraño el olor del shampoo que usaba en Naruto, mezclado con la esencia a hierba recién cortada y el dulce que Naruto solía comer en sus meriendas.

El rubio sintió como una de sus colas era acariciada repentinamente, alertándolo sobre su existencia, no había notado que aún conservaba sus nueve peludas colas.

-¿Naruto?

El joven de piel tostada no sabía como era posible que una sola palabra bastara para hincharle el pecho de una emoción tan grande como el mismo universo, sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo reconfortante poder expresar su inmensa alegría con solo su rostro, aunque Sasuke no pudiera verlo, ahora podía abrazarlo, trasmitirle todo su agradecimiento y felicidad.

De nuevo sintió una caricia curiosa en su peluda oreja derecha.

-...¿Es un sueño?-preguntó Sasuke en un susurro, sintiendo como su cuerpo era apretado aún más por aquellos brazos fuertes.

Naruto no respondió, pero su sonrisa de alguna forma había llegado a Sasuke incluso sin verla.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, algo mareado con el olor que desprendía la almohada de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener su lustroso pelaje naranja y su menudo cuerpo de zorro.

Había dormido abrazado a Sasuke toda la noche, el azabache no había dicho una sola palabra más después de su pregunta, y permitió al joven rubio dormir con él.

Se sintió tan decepcionado al ver de nuevo su cuerpo de animal, que por un momento pensó que todo había sido no más que un maravilloso sueño.

Pero no era así.

Cada noche, Naruto regresaba a su adolescente forma humana, y agradecía a Sasuke todo por medio de un estrecho abrazo que duraba toda la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaba de nuevo y volvía a ser la pequeña y peluda mascota de Sasuke.

Todas los días pasaba su tiempo junto a Sasuke, entre travesuras y gruñidos, como siempre, lo ayudaba con su ceguera a pesar del orgullo del azabache.

Y en la noche abrazaba a Sasuke hasta que se quedaba dormido.

¿Y que pensaba Sasuke sobre esto?

Naruto no lo había escuchado decir palabra alguna sobre el asunto desde la primera noche.

Todo esto era lo que Naruto siempre había deseado, sin embargo, también era un problema.

Observaba el rostro tranquilo de Sasuke por las noches, y se daba cuenta, de que mientras más abrazaba al moreno, mas íntimos se volvían sus sentimientos, más deseaba darle algo más que un simple abrazo.

"Esto es muy complicado-ttebayo... "

Esos sentimientos eran tan fuertes, que _sentía como se lo comían por dentro_.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

-Últimamente he tenido unos sueños muy raros...

Kakashi llevó su taza humeante de té lentamente a su boca, tomando un sorbo, Naruto se encontraba desparramado en su colcha para dormir en medio de la sala, aparentemente acurrucado entre sus colas y profundamente dormido. Pero sus peludas orejas se habían alzado atentas y el pelaje de su lomo se había erizado repentinamente.

-¿Unos sueños raros? ¿De qué tipo?- le respondió el peliplateado a Sasuke.

-Un joven de más o menos la misma edad que yo se mete gateando en mi futón y me abraza-su voz se hallaba entre la confusión y la resignación.

Kakashi soltó una risita oculta por la mascara.

-¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha está frustrado? ¿Te presento algunas chicas?

Naruto inclinó sus orejas hacia atrás con molestia, soltando un leve gruñido que pasó desapercibido para los dos hombres que conversaban en la mesa. Sabia a lo que se refería Kakashi con "chicas", aquellos seres indeseables que perseguían a su adorado Sasuke cuando lo acompañaba a cazar al bosque, sus molestas risitas e indeseables abrazos hacia el objeto de sus sentimientos lo hicieron odiarlas inmediatamente.

-Cállate -le respondió Sasuke al peliplateado con un gruñido.

-Bueno, después de todo solo has vivido con ese zorro por un largo tiempo...

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al zorro erizado que los miraba desde su colcha en el suelo, no podía verlo, pero lo percibía, y lo que más le inquietaba del asunto, es que el joven que se le aparecía por las noches parecía una representación en humano de su mascota.

"¿Acaso estoy mal de la cabeza?" Pensó Sasuke, tal vez Kakashi tenía razón y vivir solo con ese zorro tan dobe lo estaba afectando. Suspiró.

-Ese sueño que dices, parece algo así como una historia de principes, ¿no?-dijo Kakashi tomando otro sorbo de su taza de té.

-¿Qué?

Naruto alzó sus orejas curioso, se moría por preguntar sobre eso, aunque ya Sasuke le había hecho el favor.

-Ya sabes, ¿no es algo típico eso de la princesa que duerme y el príncipe la despierta con un beso?-dijo Kakashi pensativo, imaginando a su querido expupilo con un hermoso vestido de princesa en su musculoso cuerpo, le dió un escalofrío aquella imágen mental.

-¿Quién jodidos es la princesa? deja de decir cosas raras...

Kakashi sonrió detrás de su mascara con despreocupación, sin saber que sus palabras habían hecho que una extraña idea emergiera de la cabeza de un pequeño zorro que ahora se encontraba con aura depresiva.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Naruto sabía que debía ponerle fin a su problema por las noches, en ese cuerpo no podía tener autocontrol y Sasuke no lo veía como algo más que un espejismo, él mismo no se había atrevido a hablar para no aumentar la confusión en su azabache tormento.

Había sentido muchos extraños impulsos mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, impulsos que en su cuerpo de animal no era algo normal, pero su cuerpo humano poseía la capacidad de contener muchas mas sensaciones y emociones, los entreabiertos labios de Sasuke lo tentaban cada noche como nada que lo hubiera tentado antes, y el cuerpo tibio entre sus brazos calentaba su propio cuerpo de manera extraña.

Así que si se sentía incapaz de tener autocontrol en ese cuerpo, lo mejor era dejarlo estar, ya había abrazado y agradecido a Sasuke todo lo que podía, aunque eso estaba muy lejos para satisfacer sus deseos de compensarlo, fue lo máximo que se permitió hacer.

No quería dañar al moreno con sus impulsos, pues no sabía con exactitud que era lo que deseaba hacer.

Naruto esa noche se arrodilló frente a la ventana que dejaba ver la luna en su máximo esplendor, cerrando sus ojos fervientemente.

"Señora luna muchísimas gracias-ttebayo"

Pero antes de que Naruto deseara volver a su forma, haría algo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se acercó al futón donde Sasuke dormía ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, lo observó con aquél sentimiento que siempre sentía que se desbordaba por sus ojos, quemando sus mejillas y su mentón, luego se inclinó despacio, con reverencia, y poso sus suaves labios sobre el entrecejo relajado del Uchiha.

Naruto sintió como su pecho quemaba, todo su cuerpo quemaba, especialmente sus labios, y mientras se alzaba observó como la piel de Sasuke se ponía chinita, como si tuviera mucho frío.

Luego, con un poco más de atrevimiento, acercó sus labios hasta posarlos sobre la húmeda y entreabierta boca del joven de cabellos ébanos, sintiendo repentinamente un increible vértigo y una sensación de mareo ridículamente fuertes.

Cuando reaccionó se dió cuenta de que nuevamente tenía una pequeña estatura y un trasero peludo, sus calientes sentimientos siguieron desbordandose por sus ojos toda la noche, mientras se acurrucaba justo al lado del futón de Sasuke, intentando conseguir el sueño entre gruñidos sospechosamente parecidos a sollozos.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Cuando despertó en la mañana, congelado por el frío suelo de la cabaña del azabache y con la cabeza caliente por permanecer en un sitio donde la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas daba directo a su rostro, se sorprendió cuando al bostezar, el sonido que salió de sus labios resultó ser muy humano.

Con un salto que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio, se levantó apresuradamente para pararse delante de aquél espejo que le dió la bienvenida a su primera noche como humano.

Soltó un jadeo sorprendido.

"¿Ah? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGO TENIENDO ESTA FORMA?!"

Se observaba con la clara luz de la mañana en el espejo, admirando con mayor nitidez su alta y fuerte figura de piel dorada.

Pero de repente, un sonido entre las sabanas a su espalda atrajo su atención, giro sobre sus pies completamente aterrorizado.

Y ante sus enormes ojos azules llenos de sorpresa, Sasuke abrió los adormilados ojos con lentitud, tan negros, brillantes y profundos como cuando lo conoció.

Por un segundo parpadeó con sorpresa, se talló los ojos con sus niveas manos, y los abrió luego con renovada tranquilidad, recuperándose del sorpresivo descubrimiento, pues Sasuke siempre conservaba la calma.

-Hey-dijo frunciendo levemente el seño, apoyándose sobre la blanca almohada y enderezandose- Eres Naruto, ¿Verdad?

-Ah! NO! Te equivocas! Soy-!

Pero vió interrumpido su intento de mentira cuando un trozo de tela lo golpeó en plena cara.

-Vístete primero-dijo Sasuke con una estraña expresión en su rostro, obedeció inmediatamente, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado.

Pero fue entonces que cayó en cuenta del penetrante escrutinio al que se veía sometido.

Un momento.

Sasuke lo recorría de arriba abajo con sus ojos, el azabache normalmente opaco se veía tan brillante y profundo como sus propios ojos azules.

-Sasuke...-paladeó en su lengua por primera vez el nombre de su dueño-Puedes...puedes...

El azabache se acercó a Naruto con lentitud, tomando su cabello entre sus dedos, en una extraña caricia parecida a una inspección.

-Ya veo...tus ojos siguen siendo azules, pero tu cabello es de otro color-dijo Sasuke con un susurro.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto no daban crédito aún a lo que oía.

Sasuke tomó su rostro del mentón, examinandolo con rostro ligeramente divertido.

-Esperaba que fueras mas guapo...pero realmente tienes la cara de un idiota.

Naruto en ese momento sintió su rostro tan caliente que pensó que se quemaría, como tantas otra veces, pero lo que verdaderamente lo hizo incapaz de pronunciar palabra no fue el que Sasuke por fin lo viera como humano.

Era que lo _viera._

Sasuke podía _ver_.

Se abalanzó sobre él con un salto tan efusivo y lo apretó entre sus brazos intentando que la quemazon agradable de su cuerpo fuera capaz de transmirse a Sasuke, sintió de nuevo como sus calientes sentimientos se desbordaban de sus ojos, alzó su rostro y pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Sasuke como cuando era un pequeño zorro, con solo los sollozos interponiendose entre cada lameton.

-O-oye, ya estoy bien- dijo la perpleja voz de su dueño- Hey! No me lamas!

-Pero...pero - intentaba responder Naruto mientras se ahogaba con cada sollozo- Estoy tan contento 'ttebayo...Sasuke...

-Tsk...

Y con ese sonido, Sasuke rodeó a Naruto entre sus brazos, con sus mejillas ligeramente encarnadas, sintiéndose algo abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos que desbordaba el rubio con cada palabra.

Sasuke pronto se daría cuenta, que de ese momento en adelante, sería bastante difícil conservar el color níveo en su rostro.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Naruto era ridículamente feliz siendo humano, aún podía comer cuando quería, dormir cuando quería e ir al baño cuando quería, pero no era eso lo que lo envolvía en un agradable y maravilloso manto de alegría.

Lo que verdaderamente lo hacía feliz era el poder comunicarse con Sasuke, decía cuanta tontería le venía a la cabeza, comentaba incluso acerca de la mota de polvo mas diminuta en su nuevo vestuario anaranjado, su voz ligeramente chillona hacía perder los estribos a Sasuke rápidamente.

Pero como en el pasado, así como se peleaban frecuentemente, se reconciliaban con la misma rapidez.

Cuando llegaba la noche y Naruto se negaba entre gritos a dormir en su antigua colcha de mascota como se lo ordenaba el azabache, se acostaba al lado del moreno con un enfurruñado puchero y luego con una sonrisa recordaba alguna cosa del día y olvidaba totalmente el por qué de su anterior molestia, Sasuke solo lo escuchaba callado.

Frecuentemente se dormían muy tarde, mientras Naruto relataba alguna extraña historia de su vida mientras era un pequeño zorro, Sasuke sonreía levemente ante alguna de sus tantas locas ocurrencias, y cuando el sueño vencía al joven rubio, instintivamente buscaba entre sueños el pecho amplio de Sasuke para abrazarlo y dormir en paz.

Sin embargo, Naruto no sabía si eran ideas suyas, pero desde que era humano gracias al extraño hechizo lunar con que la suerte lo golpeó, Sasuke se mostraba mucho mas frío de lo que podía vislumbrar.

Ya no cepillaba su cabello nunca, no lo mimaba con dulces en esa hora del día en la que el cielo se encontraba con esos colores naranjas y magentas, era mucho mas callado de lo usual y tenía tiempo que no salía a cazar con él.

Pero en las noches, no parecía odiar que Naruto le abrazara, así que el joven con ojos color zafiro seguía haciéndolo.

 _Naruto no sabía, que de ser una mascota ha ser amado, no le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer._

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Naruto quería acercarse más a Sasuke.

Sabía que tarde o temprano esos impulsos volverían con mayor fuerza, pero le preocupó el hecho de que Sasuke era mucho más frio con él de lo que pensaba, algo más que un abrazo era casi impensable de realizar, y aún lo perseguía durante las noches de sueño profundo aquél recuerdo de él tocando los labios de Sasuke con los suyos para romper su extraño hechizo lunar.

Su cuerpo se calentaba, su rostro y sus manos, sentía aquél cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos que lo incitaba a tocar la blanquisima piel del joven dormido.

"¿Por qué?"

No entendía, pero sabía que si se acercaba más a Sasuke lograría calmar sus inoportunos impulsos.

Un día en el que kakashi visitaba a los jovenes, Naruto se decidió.

Kakashi no se había sorprendido en lo absoluto por tener a un zorro en forma humana con nueve peludas colas en su espalda baja, solo tocó sus extrañas peludas orejas en lo alto de su cabeza con aire pensativo, le contó los detalles menores de su raro hechizo lunar, tal como se lo había explicado a Sasuke.

El peliplateado lo miró con una escrutadora curiosidad, que pronto se vió suplantada por el ferviente deseo de meter algo en la boca del rubio para que se callara de una maldita vez.

Un momento en el que Sasuke se metió en la cocina para preparar mas té a su indeseado invitado, Naruto aprovechó para interrogar a Kakashi en cuanto la figura de Sasuke desapareció por entre la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Señor- le llamó el rubio a Kakashi, llamando su atención -¿cómo puedo hacer para acercarme más a Sasuke?

Lo miró con su ferviente mirada azul, lleno de determinación.

Kakashi se encontró a sí mismo conmovido por aquella pureza que desprendía Naruto sin siquiera notarlo.

-Pues...debo decirte que lo tienes un poco difícil pequeño zorro- habló en susurros el mayor, siendo sabedor del agudo oido de Sasuke, al ver la mirada triste que empañaba los ojos de Naruto, añadió -sin embargo, si alguien puede conseguirlo, ese eres tú.

Naruto sonrió como si fuera el sol que iluminara sus días cada mañana, Kakashi tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos ante aquella sonrisa cegadora.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? Dime Kakashi-sensei! Quiero saber dattebayo!

El peliplateado chistó sus ruidosas preguntas con un ademán de mano, mirando furtivamente sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Sasuke no viniera aún.

Regresó su único ojo visible al efusivo joven.

-La mayoría de las familias, en especial entre hombres -comenzó Kakashi- suelen bañarse juntos para profundizar más la relación entre ellos, y pienso que tu y Sasuke son como una familia, ¿no es así Naruto?(2)

El joven rubio pensó en esto detenidamente, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, desde que se transformó en semi-humano ni una sola vez había vuelto a bañarse con su dueño azabache, simplemente Sasuke no permitía que coincidieran, pero siempre le recordaba con ahínco bañarse o no lo dejaría dormir cerca de él.

Tal vez ahí estaba la solución a su problema con Sasuke, podría ayudarlo a bañarse y de esa manera podría acercarse más a él, podría tocarlo mas íntimamentee.

Sin saber por qué, ante este pensamiento el joven rubio sintió las mejillas repentinamente encarnadas. Pero sin embargo, sonrió decidiendose.

-¡Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei!-gritó efusivamente, abrazando a su recién adquirido maestro, Kakashi sonrió revolviendo los cabellos rubios del joven con una mano cariñosamente.

-Deja de llenar la cabeza del dobe con tonterías Kakashi.

Naruto se sintió repentinamente acorralado ante la entrada de un ofuscado moreno.

-No le digas "sensei" a Kakashi, Naruto, no es más que un pervertido.

Kakashi casi suspira aliviado al darse cuenta de que Sasuke solo se refería al nuevo apelativo con que lo llamaba Naruto, no había escuchado su conversación, sin embargo se sintió casi a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver como su azabache expupilo observaba con ojos asesinos como Naruto seguía aferrado a su cuello con sus fuertes brazos.

Con delicadeza apartó los brazos de un paralizado rubio de su cuello, haciéndolo reaccionar en el proceso y enrojecer hasta las orejas con verguenza.

De verdad, Kakashi estaba seguro, que el único que sería capaz de acercarse de verdad a Sasuke sería ese zorro en cuerpo humano.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Entrenar para Naruto era como jugar.

No sabía que hacer con tanta felicidad, pues su adorado Sasuke lo había llevado por fin a compartir entrenamiento con él después de tanto tiempo, todo fue debido a su insistencia por hacer algo juntos, Sasuke no se encontraba muy animado por la idea, pues tenía sus propias razones, pero al ver la mirada azul llena de desafío y picardía no pudo evitar tomar una pose defensiva inmediatamente, casi sonriendo en el proceso.

Sin embargo el joven rubio no veía en eso más que un juego en el que sus habilidades sobrenaturales dejaban a Sasuke indefenso.

Un gato queriendo atrapar a un ratón.

Pero aunque Naruto pudo esquivar con relativa facilidad cada ataque del moreno y encontrar sus escondites con rapidez, al no estar acostumbrado a manejarse en ese cuerpo en el arte del combate, no supo equilibrar su fuerza y rápidamente se encontró agotado sobre el suelo con un kunai sobre su yugular.

Su respiración agitada solo fue opacada por el sonrojo que el juego había dejado en su rostro como muestra del cansancio reinante en su cuerpo, Sasuke sonreía sobre él con una superioridad francamente molesta, y Naruto no pudiendo tolerar su estado de debilidad, golpeó el estomago del azabache librándose del kunai en su cuello.

Tomó a Sasuke por los hombros y el otro hizo lo mismo con él, comenzando a rodar por la colina mientras luchaban por quien dominaba al otro en aquél extraño juego de posiciones.

Al detenerse ambos por el regreso de la tierra horizontal bajo sus cuerpos, las nauseas debido al continuo giro que los había acontecido no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo en vez de vomitar, ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al observar el estado enlodado y desaliñado de sus cuerpos y rostros.

Al llegar a la amplia cabaña, el extraño hechizo que les había dejado en un ambiente relajado y alegre entre ambos desapareció.

Sasuke recuperó poco a poco su mascara fría y al Naruto percatarse de esto se sintió tan desilusionado que solo pudo recordar las enseñanzas de Kakashi para darse fuerzas. Sentía casi como si estuviera perdiendo a Sasuke.

-Recuerda bañarte, dobe- le dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo, yendo camino a su habitación.

Ahí Naruto pudo encontrar la forma perfecta de llevar a cabo su plan.

Llevarle la contraria.

Una táctica que servía desde tiempos inmemoriales para conseguir lo que quería del azabache.

-No lo haré -pronunció con voz firme, viendo con satisfacción como Sasuke se giraba con extrema lentitud para mirarlo con una mortífera ceja alzada.

-¿Qué has dicho?- susurró sombriamente.

Bueno, si aquello no resultaba estaba seguro de que su cuello era el que estaba en juego.

Pero Naruto daría eso y mucho más por Sasuke.

-Que no me voy a bañar, no tengo ganas-dijo lentamente, con voz desafiante.

-Y una mierda, no permitiré que profanes todo el suelo de mi casa con tu peste.

-Vaya, eso es una lastima- dijo el rubio con fingida tristeza, pasando su mano enlodada por una blanca pared a su derecha, _profanandola con su peste_.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el desafío en los ojos azules y la blanca pared manchada con aquella sustancia hecha de elementos naturales.

Naruto no sabe cómo pasó, pero entre gritos, golpes a traición y una buena dosis de insultos, se encontró medio del baño enorme de aquella cabaña, con aquello que ya no podía considerarse su ropa a sus pies, y un esplendido y desnudo Sasuke frente a él, observándole con triunfo.

Pero aunque Naruto intentó disimularlo, no pudo esconder del todo el brillo de alegría en su expresiva mirada, sin embargo, Sasuke no lo notó, empeñado ahora en tratar de no ver el dorado esplendor de Naruto en toda su gloria solo cubierto por manchas de tierra y lodo mancillando su perfecto cuerpo.

Lo tomó de los hombros con manos firmes, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, para guiar a Naruto hasta el banco en el medio de la estancia y sentarlo de espaldas a él con un movimiento brusco.

Aunque había evitado por todos los medios volver a bañarse con Naruto debido a su nueva naturaleza semi-humana y la vorágine de sentimientos que le carcomían las entrañas cada vez que lo tenía demasiado cerca, no podía hacer vista gorda ante un infantil niño en cuerpo de hombre que insistía en ensuciar su morada.

Y mientras tallaba la espalda de un sonriente Naruto, y la tierra y la mugre resbalaban para dejar a su paso una mojada piel tostadita, tan suave que parecía casi un espejismo, Sasuke no supo hacer otra cosa mas que intentar no mirarle demasiado y rezar a los dioses para que aquella tortura terminara.

Lavó cada una de las nueve colas con extremo cuidado, mientras estas se agitaban levemente, recordando de nuevo cuando Naruto era aquél pequeño zorro indefenso de mirada huidiza.

-Sabes Sasuke...-la voz de Naruto cortando en seco el flujo de sus pensamientos- La verdad es que aún no entiendo el por qué si pedí volver a mi anterior forma de zorro, la luna me convirtió en humano...

Sasuke lo pensó solo un segundo, sin encontrar respuesta lógica a tan inexplicable suceso

-Quién sabe...-susurró terminando de lavar todos los lugares de Naruto que se atrevía a tocar sin perder su cordura- termina de lavarte tu, así saldremos mucho más rápido... Estoy cansado.

Naruto se sorprendió por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, sus orejas se inclinaron hacia adelante en un gesto que Sasuke reconoció facilmente como tristeza. Sabía que se había distanciado un poco de su adorada mascota, pero era solo por su propio bien.

Luego, ignorando deliberadamente a un triste Naruto, término de lavarse y procedió a relajarse en la bañera solo unos minutos, para salir apresurado en cuando el joven rubio decidió entrar a la bañera con él.

Cuando Naruto entro cabizbajo a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke, notó como este lo esperaba aún despierto sobre el futón. Se acercó con cuidado y se dejó caer a un lado del azabache, su cabello rubio goteando agua sobre sus hombros, la toalla en su mano era apretada fuertemente por un impotente ojiazul. Sasuke lo miró detenidamente, su mirada se encontraba perdida entre los pliegues de la sabana, con gesto abatido. El azabache soltó un suspiro antes de incorporarse y arrebatarle a Naruto la toalla que aferraba en su mano derecha, lo reubicó de espaldas a él, dejando la piel de la espalda a su merced.

Naruto solía dormir con solo un pantalón de pijama en aquella época calurosa del año, sin embargo, si no secaba bien su cabello luego de bañarse, por muy sobrenatural que fuera podría enfermarse. Y eso era algo que Sasuke jamás se perdonaría.

Comenzó a secar con movimientos firmes el sedoso cabello rubio de su antigua mascota, percatándose de como las colas de Naruto comenzaban un vaivén continúo entre su cuerpo y el del joven rubio, notando de inmediato la alegría de este cuando alcanzó un peine del tocador cercano a su futón y comenzó a pasarlo con suavidad por entre las hebras doradas.

-Sigues teniendo un cabello muy bonito...Naruto.

Sasuke casi pudo percibir la sonrisa de Naruto como si este se la estuviera regalando frente a frente.

Lo amaba.

Amaba a Naruto como si su alma estuviera estrujando su corazón.

Estrujándolo como una Boa constrictora.

Y mientras cepillaba y cepillaba el cabello de su adorado zorro, ambos fueron quedándose dormidos entre una mezcolanza de sabanas, piernas y brazos, y un peine perdido entre toda esa calidez.

* * *

88888888888888888888888~~UzumakiOrianaChan~~88888888888888888888888888

Solo aquél grito lleno de horror era capaz de sacar a un dormido Sasuke de sus sueños con aquél susto de muerte, aquél susto que solo había sentido hace ya mucho tiempo, durante un día en donde la infancia de un niño fue arrebatada cruelmente de su ser.

Pero no fue el ensordecedor grito lo que lo hizo perder su razón, fue de donde procedía el grito.

A su lado Naruto se ahogaba en un revoltijo de ensangrentados recuerdos y pesadillas, sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas como ríos de ficticia sangre, mientras Sasuke se quedaba congelado en su lugar sin caer en cuenta del todo en lo horrible de la situación.

Cuando por fin reaccionó comenzó a sacudirlo con delicadeza, intentando no alterarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Shh Naruto...estoy aquí... sshh...

Susurraba quedamente en su oído, mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos como si tuviera dos tenazas en vez de extremidades, el miedo había alterado su pulso, pero debía calmarse él para calmar a Naruto. Mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y otras cosas menos entendibles, acariciaba el suave cabello rubio entre sus manos.

Poco a poco Naruto fue recuperando la cordura, sin dejar de temblar de pies a cabeza como si aún estuviera viendo frente a él a aquellas personas siendo desmembradas por un zorro naranja de nueve colas y ojos demoniacamente rojos. Habían pasado ya años desde su última pesadilla, para ser más especificos, desde que comenzó a vivir con Sasuke estas no lo persiguieron más.

-Sangre...había mucha sangre...-susurraba sin salir por completo de la pesadilla, mientras Sasuke lo estrechaba aún más entre su cuerpo.

-Shh...olvidalo ya...olvidalo- le decía Sasuke con su labios pegados a sus cabellos.

-No... tu no entiendes Sasuke...maté a tantas personas, a tantas- le dijo separando a duras penas su cuerpo del calor del cuerpo del moreno, observándole con ojos enormes, llenos de miedo y culpabilidad- En esas aldeas habían muchos niños Sasuke...Muchos niños...

Sasuke se sintió mas impotente en ese momento que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

-Tu no hiciste nada, dobe...aquél hombre te utilizó, por favor no te culpes- dijo el azabache con voz suplicante, sabedor de todo aquello desde hace mucho tiempo, las historias eran muy retorcidas, pero cuando por fin vio con sus propios ojos al pequeño pero poderoso zorro, sus ojos aterrorizados le confirmaron lo que ya imaginaba, todo aquello sobre un hombre encapuchado con el sharingan y un zorro asesino de mascota. Solo bastó con ver sus azules ojos llenos de terror para darse cuenta de que el destino no había sido justo con ese pequeño animal. Sasuke sabía reconocer a la perfección los ojos de un asesino. Y también sabia de lo que eran capaces sus mortíferos ojos rojos.

Pero aquellos ojos bañados en lagrimas que ahora veía solo pertenecían a una criatura llena de soledad y pena.

Naruto iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero se vio interrumpido por unos dedos níveos.

-Ya basta, no se hable más de este asunto, no importa si te consideras un asesino o no, jamás te dejaré solo, recuerdalo.

El joven rubio enmudeció ante la firmeza y profundidad de los ojos azabaches. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos? ¿Su miedo ha perderle era tan notorio?

Y repentinamente, Naruto volvió a derramar sus sentimientos por las comisuras de sus ojos, en forma de ardientes lágrimas. Amaba tanto a Sasuke, ¿cómo era posible que todo ese sentimiento cupiera dentro de él? Sentía que se le estaba escapando por todos lados, erizando su piel y alborotando su corazón.

Sasuke no supo que hacer ante el repentino y nuevo ataque de lágrimas de su adorado zorro, lo observó mientras este lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules llenos de abrumadores sentimientos, se sintió acorralado y paralizado por un momento.

Naruto tomó entre sus manos una de las níveas manos de Sasuke, la que descansaba en su cabello, y la llevó a su corazón, sobresaltando al pelinegro. Su corazón latía con una fuerza equivalente a la suya propia, el calor que desprendía el pecho del joven rubio inmediatamente lo hizo sentir indefenso y al mismo tiempo poderoso.

-A veces Sasuke, cuando me miras o me tocas, siento como si toda la maldad que hay dentro de un oscuro rincón de mi ser se convirtiera en lava hirviente y brotara a través de mi piel, de mis ojos, de mi boca, siento como si me quemara lentamente en el infierno- su voz en un susurro entrecortado por los sollozos hizo que Sasuke rápidamente se sintiera como dentro de un extraño hechizo- ¿Aún así crees que no soy malvado Sasuke? ¿Cuando todo lo que deseo es aferrarte a mi hasta que la quemazón desaparezca y se funda con tu cuerpo?, cuando todo lo que deseo es estar tan cerca de ti que nadie pueda encontrarme jamás, ni a ti tampoco...¿No crees que soy malvado Sasuke?

Pero Naruto no supo la respuesta por palabras de Sasuke. Solo sintió cuando los calientes labios del azabache robaban los suyos.

Su sorpresa no fue mayor que sus deseos de estar cerca de Sasuke, quería probar todo de él, quería, como dijo antes, aferrarse tanto a Sasuke que la quemazón de todo su cuerpo se fundiera con el cuerpo níveo de aquél objeto de sus sentimientos.

Y explorando, sacó su húmeda lengua de su cavidad para ir al encuentro del caliente y húmedo musculo en la boca del pelinegro, sorprendiéndole con la guardia baja.

-Naruto...Naruto...-susurraba el azabache entre besos húmedos y mordiscos hambrientos, su anhelo casi palpable en el aire. Había deseado tanto aquello que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo deseaba.

Giraron entre las sabanas con la cordura de ambos pendiendo de un hilo, el joven rubio se hizo con el poder repentinamente, entrelazando sus manos con las manos de su adorado Sasuke, y colocándose a ahorcajadas sobre él, sintiendo de inmediato como una parte de su cuerpo se erguía al contacto de la piel con el otro. Solo siguiendo sus instintos.

Naruto se sorprendió ante las nuevas reacciones de su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada extraño en aquello debido a que la misma extremidad traviesa se había endurecido entre las piernas del azabache, dándose cuenta de esto debido a su roce lascivo continuo sobre las caderas ajenas.

-Sasuke...¡Sa-suke...!-gemía, solo encontrando una manera de acallar sus extraños sonidos, aterrizando sus calientes labios sobre la piel nívea que tanto deseaba tocar, mordisqueándole y lamiendo todo lo que su boca podía, sin perderse ni un segundo las reacciones sensuales de Sasuke debajo de él.

Comenzó a balancear sus caderas aun más fuerte sobre el miembro palpitante del azabache, haciéndolo sisear.

-¡SASUKE! ¡Sasuke yo-! Ah!-no sabía que le sucedía a su cuerpo, solo sabía que creía estar muriendo, una sensación poderosa en su entrepierna hizo que su sangre hirviera de tal forma que pensó que podría caer fulminado en cualquier momento- ¡Sasuke! ¡Moriré...! ¡Moriré!

Todo aquello mientras sus caderas parecían haber sido poseídas por un extraño ente y se balanceaban con mente propia sobre el azabache, que sonriendo entre sus ojos nublados lo veía con ternura.

-Hazlo, hazlo...yo iré... ¡ah! Yo iré contigo- susurró el azabache en su oído, posteriormente lamiendo desde el lóbulo hasta la mejilla.

-¡Sasukeee...!

El fruto de su primer orgasmo humano manchó su ya desecho pantalón de pijama. Mientras el pijama de Sasuke también quedaba en el mismo estado.

Cayó jadeante sobre el azabache, sus jadeos cansados quedando justo encima de la oreja del pelinegro, que ante esta muestra de inocente entrega no pudo hacer más que endurecerse de nuevo, Naruto notó esto de inmediato.

-Sasuke tu...otra vez tú...

-Si...

Naruto se incorporó levemente quedando sus ojos justo encima de la mirada negra del joven pelinegro, parecía como si el universo se hubiera escondido dentro de aquellos ojos, Naruto se encontró a si mismo pensando que tal vez sería capaz de encontrar un millar de estrellas en aquellos ojos negros si observaba con mayor ahínco.

Pero los labios de Sasuke volvieron a distraerlo de su propósito.

Entre jadeos sollozantes y mordiscos en la piel ya enrojecida de ambos las prendas de ropa volaron hacía algún lugar remoto de la habitación con el ambiente caldeado, Sasuke pensaba que si Naruto quería llevarlo al infierno, había conseguido una maravillosa forma de transporte. El joven rubio solo podía pensar que aquella piel que tanto había deseado estaba mejor sin el obstáculo de la ropa, y se preguntaba el por qué los humanos siempre iban tapados si el estar desnudo facilitaba todo aquél acto impuro.

Sin el obstáculo de la ropa entre ambos, Naruto se aventuró a lamer aquello que antes le había sido negado por su propio cuerpo incapaz de controlarse.

Repentinamente se vio cara a cara con el miembro enhiesto y sonrosado de Sasuke. El joven rubio sabía que quería probar absolutamente todo de su tormento con cabellos azabaches, así que con una lengua tímida e inexperta comenzó a lamer toda la longitud del grueso pene, sujetando con sus manos las caderas impulsivas de Sasuke, que gruñía y cerraba los ojos cada tanto, sin poder mantenerlos abiertos y observar aquél espectáculo, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón.

-¿Así te gusta Sasuke?- susurró Naruto haciendo que su aliento chocara con la carne ya enrojecida del miembro que mimaba con tanto esmero.

-S-si...No te detengas Naruto...No te detengas..-Si Naruto pensaba que su cuerpo hervía, creyó firmemente que ya se encontraba en el mismísimo infierno solo con haber escuchado ese tono ronco y entrecortado en la voz de Sasuke.

Volvió a meter rápidamente el miembro en su boca sin ocultar ni un poco su emoción.

Pero aunque Sasuke le había dicho que no se detuviera fue él mismo el que tomó en sus manos el cabello rubio para atraer aquella ansiosa boca a sus labios enrojecidos.

Deseaba perderse en aquél mundo de sensaciones, deseaba que la noche fuera eterna y que la piel hirviente del rubio se fundiera con la suya sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Pero Naruto era un alma pura, demasiado inocente para siquiera pensar en hacerle daño.

Apartó los labios del ardiente rubio de su propia boca, observándole detenidamente mientras este jadeaba con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y lujuria.

Acercó dos de sus dedos a los labios enrojecidos del joven de ojos azules, que abrió la boca sin detenerle, empapando sus dedos con la caliente saliva que llenaba su boca cada vez que su miembro desnudo rozaba con el miembro del azabache.

Pero luego de eso, Sasuke lo apartó levemente, confundiendo sus ya embotados sentidos.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como el pelinegro metía sin ceremonias un dedo en su más que estrecho culo.

Naruto trago saliva repetidamente ante la imagen que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, deseaba hacer muchas cosas en ese mismo instante, y al mismo tiempo no tenía idea de que quería hacer.

-Tsk...recuerda...¡ah!- Sasuke ha duras penas podía expresarse correctamente con tres dedos en su interior y un Naruto observando con sus ardientes ojos cada movimiento de su cuerpo- Recuerda lo que di-dijiste hace un momento dobe, permitiré que...¡ah! Permitiré que lances contra mi todo ese calor, toda aquella lava que dices, toda esa maldad, permitiré que lo hagas, solo con..¡ah! conmigo, así que ven...!

Naruto se movió entre el velo de la locura que comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos, comenzaba a intuir que era lo que deseaba hacer con ese estrecho agujero que se tragaba con ahínco los dedos níveos de Sasuke, así que con su cuerpo encendido como una antorcha por las palabras del azabache, se colocó sobre él apoyando su frente en la contraría, sin apartar sus ojos azules de aquellas pupilas negras que lo absorbían como sendos agujeros negros.

Apartó suavemente los dedos de Sasuke, tomando su mano con fervor, empujó el rojizo glande contra el firme culo del azabache, sin acertar en su objetivo, resbalando su pene por entre las bolas hinchadas y el miembro ansioso del azabache.

El jadeo a coro de ambos hizo eco en la habitación. Y luego con una mano ahora sujetando su miembro volvió a empujar por entre las paredes demasiado estrechas y resbaladizas por el propio líquido que salía de su pene y la previa preparación del azabache.

Y luego ya no hubo más cordura.

Sasuke se perdió entre las oleadas de dolor y placer que convulsionaban su cuerpo con cada certera embestida que su rubio amante daba por instinto perdido dentro de aquél velo de locura. Si en algún momento de su vida dudo siquiera que Naruto era un animal, un ser mitologico, o un demonio, acaba de confirmar que era todo eso y más, pues el instinto lo había cegado de un momento a otro clavando a Sasuke contra el futón con una fuerza propia de un macho que intenta fecundar a una hembra inexistente en ese momento, todo era luces, oscuridad, entumecimiento, placer, calor y frío, era sobrenatural, y al mismo tiempo todo estaba tan caliente que ciertamente pensó que se quemaba en las llamas del infierno con el mismísimo demonio entre sus piernas.

Luego, con una de sus colas Naruto acertó a darle una buena masturbación al miembro palpitante del moreno, haciéndole morder sus labios con desesperación buscando acallar unos gemidos imposibles de retener.

Cuando alcanzaron la cúspide del placer perdido cada uno en la boca del otro, absorbiendo los gemidos que les ofrecía su amante dentro de sus propias bocas, Naruto creyó haber vaciado una buena parte de su alma dentro de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke creyó haber ardido en lava hirviendo justo como el joven rubio se lo había advertido.

 _Nunca se alegró tanto de poder ver el mundo, de poder ver a Naruto._

Pero aquí lo único importante era que ya no había un "kyuubi", o una "mascota", o un "dueño", o un "arma".

Solo eran Naruto y Sasuke, en una mezcla tan perfecta, que a pesar de la diferencia de pieles, ya no se podía distinguir donde empezaba uno y acababa el otro, sus almas estaban ligadas, sus destinos se habían cruzado ese día en el bosque y luego de varios deseos concedidos por alguna entidad ajena a la mortalidad, en aquél momento realizaban aquella danza innombrable donde ni la naturaleza encontraba un nombre que darle a tan extraño acto entre diferentes especies.

Animal y humano.

Sobrenatural y ninja.

Dos almas solitarias.

Una sola historia.

 _La Señora luna observó con sus ocultos ojos a la extraña pareja, pensando..._

 _Y vivieron felices para siempre..._

* * *

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888~~~KyuubiMonogatari~~~88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1)La verdad que no sé con exactitud la cantidad de veces que es sano bañar a un zorro como mascota, ya que no es una mascota común, investigué un poco pero no salía mucho al respecto, solo que se debía consultar a un veterinario para decidir los cuidados mas idóneos para esta criatura.

(2) Es muy cierto que en japón se cree que bañarse juntos y tallar la espalda del contrario durante el baño es una forma de estrechar lazos, pero más que todo entre padres e hijos o madres e hijas.

 _Sin más que decir espero que adoren esta historia tanto como yo adoré escribirla, estaba demasiado inspirada, de verdad, la madrugada antepasada luego de ver ese maravilloso Doujinshi, solo podía pensar que era demasiado adorable, ya lo había visto antes pero nunca me había animado a adaptarlo, me di cuenta que faltaba más contacto y más historia entre nuestro hermosos protagonistas, en un principio no pensaba añadirle el lemon, pero la verdad es que no pude evitarlo, soy algo pervertida con estos dos, y me resultó bastante difícil introducir el lemon a la historia sin alterar la temática infantil pero dramática de la misma, sin embargo, me gustó lo que escribí jajaja. ¡Espero que les haya gustado de verdad! Y perdónenme cualquier falta ortográfica o gramatical, soy bastante despistada con estas cosas...*se sonroja* MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS, ¡dejen muchos reviews! ¡incluso si es solo para insultarme! Los recibiré con muchisimo cariño... :)_


End file.
